One Night With the King
by 99writtenwords
Summary: Mai has one night with the King, one night with the Firelord. Out of a thousand women in the Fire Nation who entered the competition, the King's personal eunuch only chose ten. Beguiling the King may be easier than Mai thinks. Maiko One-Shot.


**A/N: **_**[THIS WILL HAVE A FUTURE RE-EDIT IN 2011 ]**_

I stared blankly into the mirror in front of me. I wasn't going to do this. I wasn't going to do this. I wasn't going to do this. I was _not_ going to do this.

I closed my eyes and pressed my hand to my temples. Out of a thousand women they chose ten to meet with the King. The King of the Fire Nation. I was one of those ten. The only reason I entered this challenge was because I was forced to. My mother forced me to enter this.

She said, 'if I was to the King's likings I could become his concubine, or even worse...his wife.'

I glanced away from the mirror, all but disgusted of my own reflection. If I was in anyway of importance to the King, my family would become more known, have more power and wealth. This is the reason why I was forced – it was impossibly sick and disturbing. I couldn't reject this offer, because that would show disrespect to my parents.

The main thing that makes me wonder in awe, is why in the world they would think I could even be 'close' of competition to the other thousands of woman there. Frankly, the only reason I'm in the top ten was because the King's eunuch said, "I would be a great amusement to the King." What the hell does that mean? Look, I know I'm not the most attractive, but making it into some type of...'entertaining act' was not in all a good way to improve my already low self-esteem.

"Mai, it is rude! You are late, come down here this moment," my mother yelled from the bottom floor.

I turned around to look at the full body mirror. My silky black hair was pinned up into a bun, my bangs still hanging over my eyes. My eyes were slightly dull, with an apathetic expression, the firm frown sat on my face – sturdy to let this "King" know I wasn't in any interest of him. The red dress was a bit fancy for my likings, and showed a bit too much of my upper body. My back was bare and my chest was almost fully visible.

I twirled around lightly; imitating one of the other girls who in some way _'believed'_ they were a princess. How pathetic.

I abruptly stopped and remembered what I was here to do. Please the King, please my mother and please my father. That shouldn't be too hard...

I _hope_ it wouldn't.

I began walking down the long staircase that leads to the bottom floor of my massive house. My mother looked frustrated as she waited for me to reach her – my slow reproach was bothering her even more.

My expression was upset. It was upset, and that showed attitude. When that showed attitude- I felt a cool hand slap my face.

"What took you so long? We don't have all day, do you not care about our family, your father. Hmm? It is rude to be late, especially to the King of your nation. Have you lost your respect so quickly?" My mother grabbed the bottom jaw of my face, and threw me off balance for half a second. She pulled her hand back, and dragged my arm outside. My head went face to face with the same eunuch who made fun of me before selecting me out of...what was it again? A thousand other women in all of the Fire Nation.

I sighed, desperately in need of not being in need. This world was corrupted, and that involved my mother being the ultimate _Taira Kiyomori_ of it all.

I silently in my head rolled my eyes as the eunuch bowed lightly and motioned me to follow him, five guards in front and six guards behind.

We walked all the way to the palace and each step I took became heavier and my heart quickened in anticipation.

What would the King of this country think of me? He must of seen the other women by now...the gorgeous..._stunning_ women.

I lifted my head and at least pretended to be confident. I had to. I would.

I walked in the dark hallways of the palace and stood quietly when I reached the door of the King's chamber.

I heard murmurs from the door, and a girl who seemed to be crying when she came out through the King's doors. She sobbed loudly and stared me right in the eye.

"I-if he didn't..._like_ me. He w-wont, most certainly n-not like you," she cracked off at the end after stuttering through her whole sentence. She broke into tears and walked away, trying to rub them off as a useless attempt at pretending she wasn't upset.

I gulped my lack of confidence, and held it in for a few moments before completely shattering and believing this was a waste of my time.

The eunuch turned towards me, "No talking, unless spoken too. Do not approach the King. Stay at the door, until he gives word to approach. Do not question the King, and never look at the King. Keep your eyes glued to the floor in respect." The eunuch motioned for me to go in, as he slid the right door of the King's chamber open.

I walked in slowly and stayed near the doors. The door shut, and I knew I was alone...with the King. I kept my eyes focused on the ground, its death penalty to stare or even barely glance at the King.

"So I'm supposing all you care about is how much gold and jewellery you'll obtain of becoming one of my servants, or how much your family will receive in return of my acceptance of you. Yes, you're much like the rest," he sighed heavily.

His chamber was beautiful; the ceilings looked as if they went up miles high. If that was even possible; the walls were gorgeous and what was all this talk about the King's chambers being menacing and dark. It was bright, candles lit everywhere. A canopy went around half of his room, mainly around the King's bed and other personal belongings. I all but glanced up for a second to intake all of this. Such beauty! I glanced down quickly, hoping to not get caught.

The King scoffed loudly, "I all but thought I would get a wife. Not another worthless concubine, which I give no liking to at all. All these women are the same, completely worthless. I'm beginning to wonder if that's what women are. Just worthless humans roaming this earth, wanting more and _more_ and _more_…_and_ more. Nonetheless, I can't judge you so quickly. Can I?"

I stood awkwardly at his door, my breathing heavy.

I glanced up, my eyes wide.

"Okay. Go," his hand motioned to the door, from where he stood inside the canopy, focusing on cleaning...or was it washing something? Definitely something different.

The King snapped his hands once and began to chuckle. "You women are all the same."

"One says too much in his frustration. Women are not at all the same, though they have their similarities. I don't consider myself worthless, in my eyes. If you're not interested in 'women' then why do you host such festivities? Or, pardon me...competitions."

The King's hands stopped moving and slowly left from what he was doing. My heart quickened again, and realized he was heading towards me. Oh Agni, Agni, Agni. This wasn't supposed to happen; he wasn't supposed to go near me...at all. I wasn't supposed to talk, or look at him or even question him. Or _sass _him!

This was all death penalty.

"Why do you beguile me with such words?" he asked curiously. He walked towards me, leaving five inches of breathing range from me. "Hmm? You may look up; I know you've been stealing glances already."

I looked up sternly, already accepting my failure. "I was not beguiling you in any way you may have somehow dreamed me to have," Ouch. Oops, dammit. Wasn't supposed to say that to him. Agni, I was going to get it later. If I even make it out alive. "I do not wish to disrespect you my lord, King." After I said this, I actually _really_ looked at him.

The King was beautiful, wearing the most luxurious robes in such detail. His hair was just above his shoulders, a bit messy on top of his head. Such piercing gold eyes and sensual inviting lips. I almost took a step forward - allured.

"No, indeed. I find you beguile me with such taste. I like your tongue. You speak quite well for just an inhabitant of the country."

"My father works for you as Governor General, my lord."

"Interesting. Why do you come to me in such state?"

"Pardon?"

"Why do you dress so worthlessly in my presence? No makeup, jewellery...a simple dress. "

"I don't need makeup or...jewellery."

He laughed at this, "You think you're so good then? So beautiful…So captivating and needless to say, beguiling. You think you've got the whole package. You're too good for makeup or jewellery? You alone are perfect. Right? Is that it? It has to be. No?"

I almost glared back violently at what he stated, but held my tongue.

I felt warm fingers caress the side of my face. I froze in shock, and held my silence as I felt his hand stroke the side of my face. I wanted so badly to lean into his touch, but it was wrong. I had to not move.

He stopped and sighed in boredom before dropping his arm. "Such flawless skin," he said bored as he walked away lazily – toward his canopy. He stopped walking, "Are you coming?" he asked without turning around.

I almost speedily walked behind him into his canopy, which lay all his person things. "M-my lord, I-I don't think I'm-"

"Nonsense."

"But, it's forbidden in the law! I am not-"

He turned around violently and spoke to me vehemently, "I am the King and I make the laws, no one rules over me. No one!"

In a much calmer voice, "Well, are we going to get this over with or not?"

"What?" This caught me off guard and I stared at him wide-eyed.

He inclined his head to the left and arched an eyebrow.

He walked forward till he was within an inch near me. "This," he whispered into my ear as I felt his hands trail down the sides of my abdomen. I stiffened at his touch and felt the wrongness in all of this. This wasn't supposed to happen, but could I possibly reject the King. If it's what he commands?

His hand trailed up, sliding down my bare arms and curving around my elbow. He stopped and pulled my face forward his into a controlled kiss. My mouth parted, as his tongue curved into my mouth. His hands fingering at the hem of my dress, until he could feel my bare legs...

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open, a great amount of aftershock releasing out of me – like I had been in a dream, and just woke up into the real world.

I rubbed my eyes to not see myself in my bed, my room, my house. I looked around in horror, and then a rush of last night's events went through my head. Dammit!

I moved my body forward, it was aching- badly. My head looked around, no King here at all. Nice. I jumped onto my feet off the bed before yawning loudly.

I walked on my bare feet, with no clothing on - to look for a full-length mirror. Or a hair brush, or anything that would help or fix me to look in anyway _not_ insane.

I kept walking curiously around and almost ran into the King, with a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Oh Agni, this was too awkward. I wanted to cover myself, but too late. King's eyes wandered up my body once – too freaking late. Someone please kill me. Nightmare or no nightmare. Ugh.

My face was painted in embarrassment. I decided to think of something random, "So...have you decided who won?"

He smiled genuinely and took the toothbrush out of his mouth, "I look for grace, beauty and intelligence in this...ugh, what did you call it? Festivity! Well, in result...I'd say this is the outline of it all. You questioned me, and forced me to break my own law. You've beguiled me once, and forced me to lay with you. You came to me in such disgrace, and forced me to gaze upon your beauty," he walked forward and placed a strand of misplaced hair behind my ear. "What is your name?"

"What is yours, my lord?" Never question a King, Mai. Remember that!

"Zuko," he chuckled to himself lightly.

"Mai, my King."

"Alright, well. Will, Mai the conqueror of my soul – be my wife to rule this country? Did that come out right? I'm not good with this...But, I have to choose one and I've made up my mind."

I took a step back. "W-wait a second. I won? Out of all those girls, but they are so beautiful. So stunning and-"

"And I chose you."

I smiled and got on my knees before my King. I giggled loudly, "You're an idiot."

I looked up to see an arched eyebrow on his face. "Is that a yes?"

"Point proven, how can I deny my King? Of course."

His lips met mine, once more and I almost grinned in complete aftershock. My mother was going to freak!

_Hope it kills her. _


End file.
